Fallen Star
by WhatDoYouShip
Summary: Stories of the fallen child and their new family. T blanket rating
1. Nightmares

**A/N If I owned Undertale, I probably wouldn't be writing this on a _fanfiction_ website. Anyway, this is my first shot at writing, and this story will be updated without an actual schedule.**

 **Rated k. just fluffiness with Asriel and Chara.**

Chara woke up screaming. The details of the dream had already fled their memory, but they remembered being on the surface with their... not mother, just the woman who gave birth to them. _Toriel's my mother now,_ they thought fondly. _She still cares! They all do! I… hope they do…_ They heard rustling from the other side of the room, and a lamp clicked on.

"Chara? Are you ok?" Asriel asked. His hair was mussed and he had a worried look in his eyes, similarly to when they first met. The children's eyes met for a moment before Chara looked away; Humans called eyes the window to the soul for a reason. "I'm fine," they faked a laugh, "something just… startled me in my dream."

"But you look like you were crying,"

Slowly, the human raised a hand to their face. _Crap!_ Their face _was_ damp! Before they could come up with an excuse for why they were crying, their brother asked:

"Do you want to sleep with me?"

"I-"

"Chara, please don't… try to hide it from me. I'm your best friend; you can tell me anything!" He said. Damnit… those eyes were hard to resist… "Okay."

Chara climbed out of bed, the cold air nibbling at their legs, and followed the prince across the room. They climbed in, cuddling into Asriel's soft fur. Immediately, the human felt 10 times more comfortable. but still… "Asriel?" they whispered.

"Yeah?"

"You… and Mom and Dad… you still care about me, right?"

Chara was now grabbing Asriel like he was their lifeline. Sadly, it was probably true. "Of course. We always will , because that's what family is for


	2. Music of the Waterfall

**A/N: Rated k. sorry for the long update.**

The first thing Chara noticed about Waterfall was how surreal it was. with its glowing plants and rivers cutting through the darkness, it was hard to believe such a beautiful place could exist. They told Asriel this, and he agreed. They stopped to examine a strange flower with glowing blue petals. However, when they touched it, it spoke:

"Gerson, look! I'm gonna beat up this bad guy!" The child pulled their hand away and looked around. There was nobody there. They touched the flower again, and it repeated itself. _How strange! I wonder how it does that!_

"That's an Echo flower. When you touch them, they repeat the last thing it heard," Chara jumped at Asriel's voice "Don't sneak up on me like that!" They exclaimed. "So, do Echo Flowers always grow like this? They sure are tall…"

"I don't know. But I bet Dad does! He likes plants,"

The children continued walking, Chara touching the Echo Flowers and listening to bits of conversation. The first one they came across was pretty funny. Apparently, someone named Undyne tried to beat up the mailman! Most of the conversations they came across were meaningless. But one stood out to them.

"Did you hear about the kid who fell Underground?"

Of course, who hasn't! I mean, they're the angel in the Delta Rune!"

"I'm glad they fell. We've been here so long… I didn't think we'd ever escape. But we finally have a chance…"

Chara stopped. _I'm an… angel?_ _I've never had anyone say that about me._ "It's true," Asriel spoke quietly "Maybe you don't think that highly of yourself, but to us Monsters, you're a fallen star that carries everyone's dreams!" His eyes seemed to light up as he said that, like he truly believed it. "Oh… sorry, I got carried away. I know how difficult it can be to feel like you can't let anyone down…"

"It's okay. C'mon, I want to explore more!"

Soon the children reached a place where huge piles of garbage stood. "Asriel, what's this?" the human asked. "This is the Garbage Dump. When humans throw stuff away, sometimes it ends up down here. You can find really neat stuff If you know where to look!" _Typical of humans. So wasteful._ Chara took off their socks and shoes, then waded into the dirty water. "Wait, Chara! Mom doesn't like us going there!"

"I'll be fine! Just give me a second!" They climbed the nearest trash heap, debris coming loose and tumbling to the water. One bit of said debris hit them on the head, nearly making them lose their grip. "OW!" they cried, looking for the offending piece of trash. However, they saw something much more eye-catching. Floating in the water was a small keyboard. Immediately, the child jumped off the trash heap, causing a splash. They quickly snatched up the instrument and held it out. "Asriel, look at this!" they called, heading towards the shore. The goat looked at his friend and giggled. Chara was soaking wet and dirty; but their eyes were bright as they held their prize high.

"Cool! Does it work?" He asked. Chara shrugged and tested out one of the keys. It made a noise, but it was muffled and out of tune. Chara seemed to deflate like a balloon, shook the instrument and tried again. "Hey, it's okay," Their brother said "I bet Mom or Dad can fix it!"

The other child nodded "Let's find them," They said. It seemed they were determined to get the keyboard fixed as fast as possible. "We should tell them that funny story we heard in the Echo Flowers, too!" Asriel replied, laughing.

When the children reached their parents, who were in the cave behind them, Toriel took a look at the keyboard. "I'll get someone to tune it when we get home" she said. "I just wish you hadn't jumped into the water to get it…"

"I'm fine, Mom,"

"Okay, Child. But do tell me if you start to feel ill,"

The rest of Waterfall was uneventful, and when the Dreemurrs went home, Asgore called somebody to fix the keyboard. "I'm glad you're feeling better now, Chara," He said at dinner "You seem much more cheerful than this morning,"

The next day, when the keyboard was fixed, Chara could hardly wait to try it. They pressed an experimental note, which came out much clearer than at Waterfall. They played songs they remembered, then made up tunes. "Wow, Chara, you never told me you could play piano!" Asriel said.

"My father taught me…" They said "Look, Asriel! I made a song for you!" They quickly changed the subject. "It's simple, but that just means you can add a lot of stuff to it!" Chara played the song, which Asriel loved. The children spent the rest of the day making up songs and playing them on the keyboard. The Dreemurrs soon got Chara new instruments to play on, but the child's favorite was always the one they got from Waterfall.


End file.
